Drunk to Forgiveness
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Tai is feeling depressed and Davis is trying to make him feel better but one thing lead to another. Daikari


Author's note: Davis and Kari's kid's names belong to Dakari-King Mykan. I just love his stories. The other kids of the digidestine are my ideas in future stories. I am adding them in the intro paragraph to give people images for other stories. I do not own digimon.

**Drunk to Forgiveness**

It has been 25 years after the adventures in the digital world and everyone has a happy life. Tai is a diplomat with a son, Matt and Sora are married with a son and daughter, Matt is an astronaut and Sora is a fashion designer, Izzy is researching the digital world with a daughter and a baby boy, Joe became a doctor and has a son as well, Mimi has her own cooking show with a son and a twelve year old that Mimi has a secret keeping from him (revealed in another story), T.K. is a writer writing about stories of their adventures with a son and twelve year old girl, Ken and Yolei are married with a girl a boy and a baby boy, Ken is a detective and Yolei is a common housewife, Cody is lawyer with two daughters, as for Davis and Kari they are married with two boys, Kari is a kindergarten teacher that had and still has the digidestine's kids and Davis is the owner of noodle carts and restraunts all over the world and became a millionaire.

We will start at Davis and Kari's house on the beach.

"Hi Honey I'm home." Davis said as he got home from work.

"Hi Davis." Kari said with a basket full of laundry

She set it down as she gave him a quick hello kiss. Then, their 7 year old Musuko chasing his 6 year old brother Koji.

"Come here Koji." Musuko said chasing him.

"Leave me alone." Koji said.

"You heard him leave him alone." Koji's partner Salamon said.

"What is going on?" Davis asked.

"We were just messing around." Musuko said.

"Then Koji got tired of it" Musuko's Partner Demiveemon said.

"I told you guys no running in the house." Kari told her sons

"Sorry Mommy." Koji said

"Whoa what's this?" Musuko asked with a bra he took from the laundry basket.

"Oh give me that that's Mommy's." Kari said when she took her bra.

"What is it?" Musuko asked.

"Uh….It's a slingshot." Kari said cause she thought her sons were too young to know what a bra is.

"Cool can I have one?" Musuko asked.

"No!" Kari and Davis both said.

"Why not?" Musuko asked.

"You and slingshots are not good combination." Davis said. Musuko was and still a troublemaker.

"Hey Kari how is Tai doing?" Veemon asked while he was on the couch the whole time with Gatomon.

"He hasn't been himself lately." Kari answered. Tai's wife Samantha died in a car accident not too long ago.

"Why I don't I call him over and talk to him." Davis suggested.

"What do you think Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Anything for him to be himself again." Kari answered

…

1 hour later

"Hello!" Tai shouted as he, Agumon, his 6 year old son Tyson, and his partner Koromon entered the house.

"Hey there he is." Davis greeting them.

"Hi Aunt Kari, Uncle Davis." Tyson said.

"Hi Tyson." Kari said as she got down and hugged him.

"Veemon, Gatomon hey." Agumon said.

"Tyson why don't you go play with your cousins and the digimon." Tai told his son

"Okay" Tyson said as he and the others went upstairs.

"What's this about?" Tai asked wanting to get to the point.

"We just want to see if you're okay." Davis answered

"I have been miserable with Sam gone." Tai said sitting down on the couch.

"I know it's hard, imagine how Tyson feels." Kari said.

"He's doing better than me" Tai said

"I got an idea why don't you and me go out for some time to get your mind off things." Davis suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want you to miss your night with Kari." Tai said. Davis and Kari _have fun_ every night and people are expecting a third child, but nothing.

"Come on Tai." Davis said.

"Fine anything to help get my mind off things". Tai answered.

"Tyson I'm heading out I'll be back later to take you home!" Tai shouted upstairs.

"Veemon, Agumon come on your coming too." Davis shouted.

The digimon came down and they were off.

"Have fun guys" Kari said waving goodbye.

….

Later at night

"What are we doing at a bar?" Davis asked.

"You said to get my mind off things." Tai answered.

"But I don't drink alcohol." Davis said

"Neither do we." Both digimon said.

"You guys don't need to drink just grab some water or something." Tai said.

"He must be real depressed to come here." Davis told the digimon.

They sat while Tai drank and then 'Hello handsome." a brunette said looking at Tai.

"Hey." Tai said not really caring

"Tai she's a pretty lady; she's flirting, talk to her." Davis told him.

Tai turned to her "Sorry about that, I'm Tai." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Monica. You 2 here alone." She said to Tai and Davis.

"I'm just trying to cheer him up since he lost his wife." Davis told her

"Thank You Davis." Tai said sarcastically.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Monica stroking Tai's arm.

He liked the feeling. She got in between them "You upset too?" She asked Davis, without giving him the chance to answer she put her arms around them. "Don't worry I'll help you."

"Okay." Tai said liking where this was going, but Davis didn't.

…..

Close to midnight at Monica's apartment

Tai woke up in her bed and saw her. He was smiling and giggling. When he put his arm around her he felt something on the other side of the bed and it was Davis

"Uh-Oh, Davis wake up." He whispered shaking him.

"Shh you're going to wake Kari." Davis said in his sleep.

"Not Kari." Tai said.

Davis woke up and was completely surprised. "Oh My God!" Davis whispered.

"Tai what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think we are in the same bed and probably naked." Tai whispered and they both rolled out of the bed.

"I got my boxers on." Davis whispered.

"Me too." Tai whispered.

They got up off the floor and gather their clothes.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"I don't remember, she must have got both of us real drunk." Tai answered.

"Let's get out of here before she wakes up." Davis said. They put on their clothes and headed towards the door. They got to Tai's car and Tai realized.

"Wait where are Veemon and Agumon?" He asked

"Look they're both asleep in the back" Davis answered.

Then they woke up. "Hey what were you guys doing up there?" Veemon asked.

"You guys were acting all weird and have been up there for a couple hours." Agumon said.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to. Let's get out of here." Davis said.

While they were driving back to Davis's house. "I can't believe I was with another woman." Davis said all upset.

"Neither can I." Tai said referring to himself.

"What is Kari going to think with me getting home late?" Davis asked all worried.

"You can't tell her or she will be through with you." Tai told him.

"But Tai…" Davis said but Tai interrupted.

"You can't, no woman will stay after something like whatever happen." Tai said.

"What do you think happen?" Agumon asked Veemon.

"I don't think I want to know." Veemon answered.

Then, they arrived at Davis's house. "Come on I got to get Tyson." Tai said.

They entered and Tyson and Koromon were asleep on the couch.

"Quiet or they will wake up." Davis whispered.

"Don't worry he falls asleep when he hits a pillow." Tai whispered.

He picked up Tyson and Koromon and left.

Veemon went to sleep on his bean bag next to a sleeping Gatomon. Davis went upstairs trying not to wake up Musuko and Koji. Then he quietly opened the bedroom to see Kari still in her clothes asleep on their bed. He quietly tried to make sure not to wake her up, but…

"Davis." Kari said.

Davis was startled and turned to talk. "Hey Kari."

"Are you just getting home?" Kari asked

"No I just…." He couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Forget it." He said. He sat on the bed with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Kari I can't lie to you I was with Tai but I woke up in another women's bed. I don't know how, but I got drunk and I don't know. I am so sorry you shouldn't be with me after that." He said crying.

She then tilted his head up and kissed him.

"You're not mad?" He asked

"You told me the truth instead of hiding it and you didn't mean it you said surprisingly you were drunk. Just as long as you didn't like it better than when you're with me." Kari said.

"Are you kidding? No one will make me feel the way you do." Davis said

"I have a little something for you." Kari said as she got up and went to the bathroom in their room.

"What is it?" Davis asked getting excited.

"Remember when Sora told me red looks better on me then pink." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

Then, Kari came out wearing a red bra and panties and Davis let his jaw drop.

"I was planning on doing this on Valentine's Day or our anniversary…" Kari said and sat on his lap. "but after what you did for Tai I couldn't wait." She said while removing his jacket.

"I love you." Davis said.

"I love you too." Kari said as she kissed him and they fell back on their bed and started _having fun._


End file.
